


О вреде курения дури

by Kkarasu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkarasu/pseuds/Kkarasu
Summary: О том, чем чревато курить дурь в ночной школе и неумело шухериться по углам.





	О вреде курения дури

Кому пришла в голову идея посетить ночную школу – факт для истории потерянный. Помню только, все сказали: «Зашибись!» и принялись обсуждать другие темы. А через неделю, в пятницу, наша компания - шесть человек - заночевала в школе. Проникнуть туда вечером оказалось нетруд-но. Мы пришли вместе с ребятами из баскетбольной секции, которые тренировались после заня-тий второй смены. Охрана без вопросов пропустила нас, а дальше уж мы сами затерялись в школьных закоулках. Секция свое отзанималась, и в девять часов вечера здание опустело. Минут сорок по коридорам еще бродил сторож, но потом и он затих. Мы остались в одиночестве в пу-стынных стенах обители знаний.  
\- Круто! – сказала Ленка, поднимаясь с корточек. – Ой, у меня все ноги затекли!  
Мы тоже встали, морщась от боли в затекших суставах. Девчонки, возбужденно перешепты-ваясь, побежали в туалет, мы с пацанами пошли за ними – покурить. Сторож потушил свет, в туа-лете было темно и непривычно.  
\- Ну, чем займемся? – Илья жестом фокусника извлек из кармана зажигалку и прикурил.  
\- Да как тебе сказать? – затягиваясь, произнес я. – Вся школа наша.  
\- Может, устроим эту, как ее… диверсию, - солнечно улыбаясь, предложил Владик.  
Мы с Ильей дружно покрутили пальцами у висков.  
\- Да че вы? – обиделся Влад. – Я ж просто сказал…  
\- Не гони, - сказал я. – Нас сразу засекут. И девчонки с нами, забыл?  
\- Парни, вы где? – послышалось за дверью. – Мы попудрили носики.  
\- Мы тоже, - сообщил я и сщелкнул окурок в унитаз. До чего приятно и непривычно курить в пустой школе!  
Мы вышли из туалета в коридор, где дожидались девчонки. Ленка тут же подбежала ко мне, по-хозяйски обняла.  
\- Пойдемте на третий этаж, - сказала Мила, кокетливо поправляя прическу.  
Мы потопали наверх.  
Широкие окна открывали нам вид на школьный двор, таинственно освещенный фонарем над входом, и переход между двумя зданиями. В холле было просторно, пусто и холодно. Ленка креп-че прижалась ко мне.  
\- Садитесь, - Илья указал на ряд стульев, выстроившихся под окном.  
Мы чинно расселись по парам, о чем наша учительница в младших классах могла только мечтать.  
\- Ну-с, приступим, - Илья сунул руку в карман пиджака, вытащил пачку «Беломора» и пакет с травой. Неторопливо забил косяк.  
\- А если сторож придет? – испугалась Тэш.  
\- Не парься, - важно успокоил ее Владик. – Сторожа боятся - в школу не ходить.  
\- Ты, видно, и боишься, - усмехнулась Мила. – То-то в школу не часто ходишь.  
\- Я работаю, - важно изрек Владик. – Не то что вы, малолетки.  
\- Да ладно вам, - Илья потрепал по коленке обидевшуюся подругу. – Хорош спорить. На, - он раскурил папиросу и протянул Миле.  
Она с опаской взяла папиросу.  
\- Что с ней делать-то?  
Владик заржал.  
\- Заткни пачку, лось, - одернул его Илья. – А то сторож явится. Ты раскуривай ее, вот так, - и показал, как правильно затягиваться.  
\- Ром, я боюсь, - шепнула мне на ухо Ленка.  
Я теснее прижал ее к себе.  
\- Не хочешь - не надо, - сказал я тоже шепотом.  
\- А вдруг привыкну? – продолжала Ленка, запуская руку под ремень моих джинсов.  
\- Не здесь, Ленка, - я засмеялся.  
Она потянулась ко мне, и мы смачно поцеловались.  
\- Счас, блин, обделаюсь от умиления, - Влад демонстративно схватился за ширинку.  
Я показал ему кулак и с сожалением оторвался от игривых Ленкиных губ. Илья протянул мне косяк. Я затянулся, передал дурь Ленке. Она смотрела испуганно, но папиросу взяла. Набрала дыма полный рот, закашлялась.  
\- Не, так не вставит, - заявил Влад, с презрением глядя на Ленку.  
Она вытерла слезы, просительно поглядела на меня.  
\- Пусть он заткнется, - сказала хрипло.  
Косяк уже закурила Тэш. Сделала она это профессионально, и тут же поцеловалась с Вла-дом, выдохнув ему в глотку густой дым.  
\- Кайф! – Владик заложил руки за голову, откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Так, дети, - Илья, не глядя, закурил новую папиросу, и стряхнул пепел на линолеум, – а сейчас мы…  
\- Тише, - зашептала Мила, прикрывая рукой рот Ильи, – кто-то идет.  
Чертыхнувшись, наш лидер затушил папиросу об батарею, и мы опрометью кинулись к туа-летам. Набились в женский, прижались друг к другу. За дверью послышались неторопливые шаги.  
\- А вдруг он дым учует? – спросила Ленка.  
Я пожал плечами. Если сторож учует дым, нам хана.  
\- Какая это все-таки глупость, - продолжала Ленка, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на дверь.  
\- Заткнись, - злобно прошипел Влад, толкая ее плечом.  
\- Ты че? – возмутилась Ленка, заступая мне за спину. – Козел.  
\- Ша, дети, - шикнул на них Илья.  
Я подумал, если сторож уберется восвояси, точно врежу Владику, чтоб не зарывался.  
Звуки шагов приблизились к туалетам. Мы отступили к самой дальней кабинке, запихнули девчонок в закуток между закрашенным окном и фанерной перегородкой. Сами замерли у смеж-ной с умывалкой стены.  
Сторож прошаркал к женскому туалету, остановился, тяжело дыша. Мы задержали дыхание.  
Скрипнула дверь. Я почувствовал, как напрягся Илья. Влад сунул руку в карман куртки, где у него лежал кастет.  
\- Не смей! - я вцепился в его руку.  
\- Отвали, козел! - яростно зашипел Влад, вырывая локоть из моих пальцев.  
Илья схватил нас обоих за воротники курток, встряхнул, точно щенков.  
\- Захлопнитесь, - прошептал с угрозой.  
Мы подчинились.  
Сторож вошел в умывалку, включил воду. Мы услышали его сердитое бормотанье. Он ругал школьников, которые курят траву в туалете.  
«Почуял запах, олень», - подумал я.  
Медленно стала открываться дверь в туалет.

Девчонки дружно ахнули.  
\- Ни звука, курвы, - пробормотал Влад, но так, что услышали его только мы с Ильей.  
Сторож уже открыл дверь, но почему-то не заходил. Мы сообразили, что он ищет выключа-тель.  
\- Я его счас урою! - забормотал Влад, снова пытаясь достать кастет.  
Мы с Ильей вцепились в него с двух сторон.  
Сторож, наконец, отыскал переключатель и в туалете вспыхнул свет. Девчонки вжались в стену, одна споткнулась об унитаз.  
\- Кто здесь? – до сторожа дошло - что-то неладно.  
Он протянул руку в туалет, Влад рванулся. Я не ожидал от приятеля такой прыти и выпустил его руку. Илья миг боролся с Владом, но удержать не сумел. Тот, словно обкуренный ураган, вы-ломился из укрытия и ринулся на сторожа, медленно вползавшего в туалет.  
\- Стой, урод! – закричал Илья, и бросился следом за Владом.  
Сторож что-то хрипло прокричал, ему матом ответил Влад. Затем раздался истошный визг – девчонки. Я услышал какие-то металлические удары, и выскочил в умывалку. Навстречу мне ки-нулся Илья с белым лицом, он резко захлопнул за собой дверь и попер на меня, вынуждая вер-нуться в туалет.  
\- Что случилось? Где Влад?  
\- Отвали! – крикнул Илья мне в лицо. – Там… монстр!  
И, с силой захлопнув дверь, навалился на нее.  
Шум за дверь усилился, потом послышался удивленный Владов голос:  
\- Ты че, козел, в табло хочешь?  
Вопросительные интонации сменились воплем, затем наступила тишина. И звук удаляющих-ся шаркающих шагов.  
\- Что это? – недоуменно спросил я у Ильи.  
Он стоял, опершись на дверь, и в глазах его читался ужас.  
Девчонки начали тихонько всхлипывать. Ленка бросилась ко мне.  
\- Где Влад? – звенящим голосом спросила Тэш.  
Илья в ответ только покачал головой.  
\- Что там случилось? – подошла, держась за стену, Мила.  
Ее кокетливая челка сбилась набок, косметика размазалась от слез.  
\- Я не знаю, - хриплым, убитым голосом прошептал Илья. Я не узнавал в нем нашего преж-него лихого заводилу. Лицо посерело от страха, на подбородке поблескивала слюна. – Я выскочил наружу - остановить этого козла Влада, а там… Сторожа не было, вместо него какой-то… какая-то… Дерьмо собачье! – выругался Илья и сплюнул на пол. Вытер губы трясущейся ладонью. За-травленно глянул на нас. – Эта хреновина накинулась на Влада и принялась его лизать. Ну, не ли-зать… как мороженное пробовать…  
\- Мамочки, - прошептала Тэш, и заплакала, став похожей на маленькую, потерявшуюся в шумном супермаркете девочку. – Илья, где Владик? Он… оно… ведь не сожрало его?  
\- Не знаю, - тихо повторил Илья, опускаясь на пол. – Не хочу проверять. Эта штука все еще там.  
\- Она ушла, - сказал я.  
Все уставились на меня. Даже Ленка перестала тихо всхлипывать, уткнувшись лицом мне в куртку. Она подняла заплаканное лицо и я увидел, что у нее потекла тушь.  
\- Я слышал, как это ушло, - повторил я. – Нужно выйти и узнать, что с Владом, - добавил я, потому что ребята продолжали молча на меня глядеть.  
\- Вот ты и узнавай, - усмехнулся Илья.  
Полез в карман пиджака, вытащил трясущимися руками мятую пачку.  
\- Кто-нибудь будет?  
Закурили все. Сигареты помогли: вскоре девчонки перестали распускать сопли. За дверями туалета было тихо, как в могиле.  
\- Короче, Ромыч прав, - сказал Илья, сплевывая на пол. Кафельное покрытие уже блестело от наших плевков. – Здесь какая-то чертовщина твориться. Мы пойдем посмотрим, что с Владом, а вы сидите здесь. Если нас не будет… - он посмотрел на часы, - двадцать минут, уходите, и звоните ментам. И плевать на последствия.  
\- Нет, я одна не останусь, - запротестовала Мила.  
\- Дура, - огрызнулся на нее Илья, - ты не одна будешь, а с девчонками. Если эта херь к вам попрется, орите, что есть мочи. Ясно?  
\- Ром, - Ленка задумчиво поглядела на меня. – Ром, я боюсь. Не уходи, а?  
\- Надо, Ленка, надо, - сказал я, стараясь придать голосу убедительность. – Мы должны узнать, где Влад.  
\- Урод его сожрал! – вдруг истерически выкрикнула Тэш. – Иначе Владька давно бы уже вернулся.  
Девчонки, побледнев, уставились на нас.  
\- Ну вы даете! – выругался Илья. – Ладно, пойдем все вместе. Только не мешайте. И не баз-лайте без толку. Ясно?  
Девчонки с облегчением закивали. Они были согласны поцеловать Илью в задницу, лишь бы не сидеть в одиночестве в страшном туалете.  
\- Двигаем! – скомандовал Илья.  
Он уже пришел в себя и снова стал главным.  
Очень осторожно, гуськом, с Ильей во главе и мной замыкающим, мы двинулись к выходу из туалета. Илья медленно, напряженно приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в умывалку. Махнул рукой и девчонки последовали за ним.  
Темнота умывалки после яркого света в самом туалете ослепила меня. На глаза навернулись слезы. Я поморгал и зрение наладилось.  
Крадучись, мы миновали пустую умывалку. Попутно я завинтил капающий кран – его не за-крыл сторож или та штука, которая, по словам Ильи, напала на Влада. На минуту я подумал, что Илью просто проперло с крепкого косяка, но тут же одернул себя. Если Илья увидел обычный глюк, то где же Влад? Уж он-то точно не плод Илюхиного воображения.  
Там временем Илья толкнул дверь, ведущую из туалета в коридор. Девчонки отступили назад, но Илья махнул рукой: все спокойно. Ленка обернулась ко мне, я шлепнул ее по заду. Она вильнула бедрами и поспешила за идущей впереди Милой.  
Мы вышли в коридор.  
В неверном свете месяца на полу возле двери в туалет поблескивала лужица какой-то темной жидкости. Илья опустился перед ней на корточки, макнул туда палец. Я сделал то же самое, но еще раньше в ноздри ударил металлический запах.  
\- Кровь? – спросил я Илью одними губами.  
Он кивнул.  
\- Что это? – подозрительно спросила Ленка.  
\- Моча, - поднимаясь с колен и вытирая пальцы об брюки, сообщил Илья.  
\- Фу, - скривилась Мила.  
\- А почему такая темная? – не поверила Тэш, пристально глядя на Илью.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
\- У алкашей всегда такая. Густая от водки.  
\- А-а, - протянула Тэш, не отрывая взгляда от лица Ильи.  
Тот спокойно выдержал ее взгляд.  
\- Тогда понятно, - произнесла, но уже мягче, Тэш. – Ромка?..  
\- Моча, сто пудово, - с готовностью подтвердил я. – Идем, что ли?  
Тэш кивнула, и, развернувшись, двинулась следом за Ленкой. Только вот выражение лица ее мне не понравилось. Не верила нам Тэш. И, кажется, не надеялась встретить Влада живым. Хотя так ему, отморозку, и надо. Может, та тварюка, что его сожрала, подавилась дурью?..  
Я хорохорился, но чувствовал себя, если честно, препогано. Мало радости оказаться ночью в пустой школе, где вместо сторожа носится какой-то монстр, который, предположительно, только что схарчил твоего друга и смылся в неизвестном направлении. И мы сейчас, возможно, движемся прямо по его следу. А стоит ли?  
\- Тихо, - скомандовал Илья, когда мы прошли лестничный пролет. – Слушайте.  
Мы остановились, задрав головы, как это сделал Илья. Над нами находился чердак, справа – металлическая лестница, оканчивающаяся крышкой с амбарным замком. И крышка эта тряслась. Да так, что замок должен был вот-вот отвалиться.  
\- Я боюсь! МАМОЧКИ! – заголосила вдруг Мила, и опрометью кинулась вниз по лестнице, на второй этаж.  
\- Стой, дура! – закричал ей в ответ Илья. – Куда пошла!  
Ленка вцепилась в меня мертвой хваткой, на побледневшем лице выделялись только глаза. Тэш, как завороженная, смотрела вверх.  
\- Ромыч, я пойду за Милкой, - тяжело дыша, сказал Илья. – Встретимся внизу, у раздевалки, через десять минут. Присмотри за девчонками.  
\- Илья… - начал я, и замолчал. Ленка зарыдала, уткнувшись лбом мне в плечо. Тэш без-участно следила за тем, как сдает свои позиции замок на двери.  
\- Она – моя девчонка, - сказал Илья. И обречено поглядел на меня. – Зря мы все это затеяли.  
\- Сломался, - констатировала Тэш на удивление ровным, безмятежным голосом.  
\- Все, хватит базарить, - спохватился Илья. – Ты меня понял, Ромыч. У раздевалки.  
\- Ага, - крикнул я ему, намахнувшему уже полпролета.  
\- Бегом отсюда, - повернулся я к Тэш. Ленка подняла голову. Я схватил ее за руку и потянул в сторону. Тэш, задрав голову, не двигалась с места.  
\- Наташка! – крикнул я, оттаскивая Ленку. – За мной!  
Тэш продолжала стоять, глядя вверх. Обернувшись, я увидел, как по лестнице спускается Влад.  
\- Владька! – заорал я, и осекся, потому что приятель был без головы. Одетые в спортивные штаны ноги, туловище, запакованное в понтовую куртку, из ворота которой торчала окровавлен-ная культя шеи, иначе не назовешь.  
\- Владенька! – заорала Тэш, и бросилась к лестнице.  
\- Наташка! – я рванулся к ней, потому что тело Влада уже ступало на землю, шаря в воздухе свободной рукой. Ленка, голося на весь коридор, вцепилась в меня.  
Влад слепо шарил рукой по сторонам, когда под руку ему скользнула Тэш.  
\- Владенька, - ласково причитала она, обнимая его за пояс. – Владюшечка!..  
Влад прижал Наташку к себе. Она засмеялась. Тогда мой обезглавленный приятель отпустил вторую руку от металлической перекладины лестницы и сжал Наташкино горло. Она захрипела, задергалась - напрасно. Влад душил ее.  
\- Ромка, пошли отсюда! - истерично кричала Ленка.  
Тело Тэш обмякло, ноги подкосились. Голова ее запрокинулась, я взглянул в выпученные стеклянные глаза.  
И позволил Ленке увлечь себя прочь.  
Мы помчались по коридору, ничего не видя вокруг. Ленка метнулась к двери одного из клас-сов и забарабанила в нее. Я обернулся и увидел, что безголовое тело Влада торопливо движется в нашу сторону.  
\- Бежим, Ленка! - я потащил подружку прочь от запертой двери, но она вцепилась в ручку. – Ленка, дверь закрыта!  
В тот же миг дверь распахнулась. Ленка ввалилась в класс, я за ней. Дверь захлопнулась за нами.  
В классе горел свет. Парты стояли, как обычно, в три ряда, повернутые к доске. От них веяло покоем и надежностью, словно только что прозвенел звонок на перемену и ученики покинули класс. Мы с Ленкой нервно озирались по сторонам, плохо веря в иллюзию порядка.  
Рядом с нами, привалившись спиной к двери, стояла невысокая коротко стриженная женщи-на в зеленом шерстяном костюме. Кажется, я видел ее в учительской, когда забегал туда за класс-ным журналом.  
\- Здравствуйте, Вера Михайловна, - сказала Ленка спокойно.  
Женщина в ответ тепло улыбнулась ей.  
\- Здравствуй, Лена. А это кто с тобой?  
Тут в дверь ударилось что-то тяжелое. Ленка вздрогнула. Оглянулась на меня. Я привалился к двери рядом с Верой Михайловной.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, сюда он не зайдет, - успокоила нас учительница. – Это место запретное для них.  
Теперь я увидел. Мы находились в кабинете истории, а над доской висела непонятная надпись, выполненная золотой краской: «Istoria est magistra vitae».  
\- Что здесь происходит? – спросил я.  
Вера Михайловна с улыбкой поглядела на меня.  
\- Вы оказались свидетелями чудес, но, поверьте, в нашей школе они происходят каждую ночь.  
\- Ничего себе чудеса! – сипло произнесла Ленка, и закашлялась. Видно, сорвала голос.  
\- Да, Леночка, чудеса бывают разные, - строго объяснила ей учительница. – Не будем отвле-каться. Вы ведь хотите выйти отсюда целыми и невредимыми?  
\- Уж хотим, - кивнул я.  
\- На втором этаже, рядом с малым спортзалом, есть кабина лифта, она единственная запира-ется. Переждите там ночь. А утром все вернется на круги своя.  
\- А как же Владька и Тэш? – спросила Ленка.  
Вера Михайловна поджала губы.  
\- Им вы уже не сможете помочь.  
\- Как так? – возмутился я. Обезглавленное тело Влада больше не билось в дверь. В коридоре снова было тихо. – Вы отвечаете за то, что с ними произошло. Вас будут судить.  
\- Никто ничего не докажет, - пожала плечами учительница, спокойно и умиротворенно глядя на меня. – Тела, думаю, уже утилизированы, свидетелей, кроме вас, нет.  
\- Есть еще Илья с Милой, - вставила Ленка, подходя к нам.  
\- Ах, эти двое, - снисходительно улыбнулась Вера Михайловна. – Думаю, они уже принад-лежат здешним ночным хозяевам. В живых остались только вы. И вам нужно спешить к лифту, потому что скоро здесь начнется такое!..  
\- Пойдем отсюда, Ленка, - сказал я подруге. – Она нам не поможет. Она с ними заодно.  
\- Удачи вам, - улыбаясь, сказала Вера Михайловна, и распахнула дверь.  
Ленка вскрикнула и отпрянула в глубь класса. Но коридор был пуст.  
\- Бегите, дети, - делая однообразные взмахи ладонью, посоветовала учительница. – Скорее, - голос ее стал удаляться, становясь по мере затихания все более похожим на голос автомата.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал я и обнял Ленку за плечи.  
Она послушно последовала за мной, когда я сделал первый шаг в темный коридор. Дверь ка-бинета истории затворилась за нашими спинами. Стало темно.

Мы медленно шли по коридору, освещенному лишь светом месяца. Ленка держала меня за руку. Она была спокойна, и на лице уже засохли слезы и краска.  
\- Ты замаралась, - сказал я ей, и Ленка послушно принялась вытирать лицо и спрашивать у меня, где еще осталась размазанная тушь. Так мы дошли до лестницы на нижние этажи. Навстречу нам двигалась веселая толпа молодежи, увешанной гирляндами и обсыпанной конфетти. Увидав нас, парни и девчонки захохотали и принялись отпускать грязные шуточки в адрес Ленки. Я обнял подругу покрепче, и мы торопливо миновали громогласное сборище.  
На пролете между вторым и первым этажами нас встретила чинная толпа учителей. Увидев нас, они посовещались между собой и строго сообщили, что пить в здании школы запрещено. За-тем так же чинно удалились.  
Проход с лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж, перегородил стол. За ним сидели двое в каму-фляже с автоматами в руках. Разглядев их, Ленка остановилась.  
\- Ром, это же… - потрясенно прошептала она, и снова начала плакать.  
Я понимал Ленкины чувства, потому что на выходе с автоматами наперевес сидели безголо-вый Влад и синюшная Наташка. Скудные движения их были механическими, они обыскивали входивших на лестницу людей, и тех, чья экипировка не устраивала стражей, расстреливали на месте. Несмотря на отсутствие головы, Влад отлично справлялся со своими новыми обязанностя-ми.  
\- Ром, как нам выйти? – жалобно спросила Ленка.  
Я пожал плечами. Может быть, охранники не будут обыскивать тех, кто уходит из школы? Я не был в этом уверен.  
Точно чтобы избавить меня от мучительных мыслей на этот счет, мимо нас нагло протолкал-ся прыщавый подросток в красной шапке Санта-Клауса. Он уверенно направился к столу, за кото-рым сидели два наших погибших приятеля.  
\- Куда прешь? – засипела на него Тэш, а Влад просто направил дуло автомата в лицо нахалу и дал короткую очередь.  
\- Пук! – весело воскликнула Тэш, когда худое тело парня заплясало под градом пуль. – Вот и нет твоего пердака!  
Наконец, мертвый юнец рухнул на пол у ног Тэш. Она пнула его в бок носком модного бо-тинка, но подросток не пошевелился.  
\- Не пойдем туда, Лен, - сказал я, разворачивая Ленку спиной к происходящему внизу.  
Удрученные увиденным, мы побрели наверх.  
На втором этаже остановились.  
\- Пойдем по переходу, - решил я, гладя Ленку по светловолосой голове.  
Она кивнула, не поднимая лица с моего плеча. Мы медленно двинулись вперед.  
Мы почти миновали детскую рекреацию и достигли перил другой лестницы, сообщавшейся с третьим и первым этажами, когда навстречу нам, снизу, вынырнул здоровый краснощекий мужик в костюме Деда Мороза. Мужик был в стельку пьян, от него исходили волны холода. Увидев нас, он растопырил руки, и громогласно заржал.  
\- Ох-хохохо! – заорал он, потрясая бородищей и надвигаясь на меня с Ленкой. – А-хахаха!  
\- Ленка, бежим, - скомандовал я.  
Мы рванули назад.  
Следом, азартно гогоча, топал Дед Мороз.  
\- Чего ему надо? – заплакала на бегу Ленка.  
Я молча потянул ее за руку.  
Навстречу нам, как назло, двигалось целое шествие. Впереди скакали младшеклассники, все, как один, с дурацкими колпаками на башках, следом шли учителя и молодежь, судя по продвину-тости, окончившая школу года четыре назад. Мы на бегу врезались в толпу, мелкие с визгом и хо-хотом прыснули в разные стороны. Однако громада учителей устояла перед нашим натиском. Чьи-то пальцы схватили меня за запястье, я затормозил, грозя вывихнуть руку, и отпустил ладонь Лен-ки.  
\- Ромка! – в испуге заверещала она.  
\- Беги, Ленка! – крикнул я. – Я догоню!  
Водоворот кривляющихся тел захлестнул меня, и я потерял Ленку из виду. Урод, поймавший меня, нудным голосом бубнил за спиной:  
\- Категорически запрещается бегать по школе. Согласно параграфу номер…  
\- Отвали, олень, - я развернулся, сознательно заводя пойманную руку за спину, и, что было мочи, наступил гаду, схватившему меня, на ногу. Гадом оказался наш учитель математики по про-звищу Плафон. Он возмущенно закудахтал, когда я с наслаждением добавил ему в довесок пинок под коленку. Из мутных голубоватых глазенок Плафона потекли слезы, он всхлипнул, толпа учи-телей возмущенно загудела, третьеклашки завизжали что-то неразборчиво-яростное. Я зажмурил-ся, чувствуя, что сейчас барабанные перепонки лопнут от гомона, и попытался вырвать руку. Вне-запно стало тихо. Я открыл глаза. Рука, вывернутая в запястье, жутко болела. Взгляд мой уперся в обтянутый красным плюшем живот, обильно переваливающийся через широкий ремень. Я поднял глаза выше. Под потолком колыхалось белое облако, оттуда громом извергалось:  
\- Ох-хохохохо! А-хахахаха!  
«Дед Мороз, - подумал я обречено. Именно его жирные пальцы сжимали мое ноющее за-пястье. – Вот докопался. Как пьяный до телевизора».  
\- С Новым годом! – пророкотало свысока, из белого, клубистого далека.  
\- С Новым годом, - мрачно согласился я, пытаясь вывернуть руку.  
\- С Новым годом, - продолжал орать безумный Дед Мороз.  
\- Да отвали ты! – разозлился я.  
\- Что-о?! – обалдело облако. – Ты что сказал?!  
\- Слава Богу, а я уж думал, у тебя пластинку заело, - вздохнул я.  
Облако надвинулось, заняв собой все пределы видимости, из недр его напахнуло крепким перегаром. Аж слезы потекли.  
\- Отпусти руку, дятел, - сказал я облаку.  
Дед крепче сжал толстые пальцы.  
\- Ты есть невежливый мальчик, - проговорил он на манер иностранца. – Ты не быть поздрав-ляем с Новым годом.  
\- Счас умру от огорченья! – выкрикнул я, вцепляясь в белоснежную, скользкую от жира бо-родищу.  
Дед возмущенно заревел, замотал башкой. Я подумал, что еще немного, и он сломает мне руку. Тогда я потянул за бороду сильнее, хотя скользить пальцами по жирной копне спутанных волос было противно. Дед нагнул голову, его маленькие, мутные от выпитого глазки заморгали на меня. Я изловчился, отпустил бороду и ткнул растопыренными пальцами в эти самые, свиные, близко посаженые глазки.  
Мороз взревел, голова его взмыла ввысь, он взмахнул ручищей (в моей руке что-то хрустну-ло, и тут же я потерял с ней контакт), и отпустил меня.  
\- Враг! – орал Дед Мороз, его живот колыхался в опасной близости от моего лица. – Я ослеп-лен тобой!  
\- Сам первый начал, - сказал я, и поспешил отвалить от разъяренного пуза.  
Теперь, когда я оказался на свободе, рука начала болеть. Я осмотрел запястье: кисть вспухла, и малейшее шевеление пальцев вызывало жуткую боль.  
«Однако кость не сломана, - констатировал я, – пальцами двигать могу».  
Какое-никакое, а утешение.  
Дед все еще орал что-то возмущенно-патетическое у меня за спиной, а я медленно брел к спасительной лестнице, баюкая руку и высматривая Ленку. Ее нигде не было видно.  
Вопли бородача затихли и позади раздался дробный топот. Я обернулся через плечо и уви-дел, что дела мои плохи. Дедка рвался надавать мне по заднице за шалости. Я прибавил шагу, потом перешел на бег. Понял, что проскочил спасительную лестницу, и увидел распахнутую дверь кабинета химии. Я забежал туда.  
На высокой кафедре напротив доски выстроились разноцветные колбы и склянки, некоторые с жидкостью, некоторые – без. Я забежал за кафедру, сознательно оставляя ее между собой и Де-дом. Тот, горя праведным негодованием, рвался следом. Его брюхо уже влезало в узкий дверной проем.  
Я схватил первую попавшуюся под руку колбу, в ней что-то хаотично пузырилось и булька-ло. Белая бородища Мороза воинственно торчала из двери, однако пузо застряло. Дед пыхтел и ругался, силясь протащить свой необъятный зад в класс, не рассчитанный на подобных учеников.  
Я примерился и швырнул колбу в верхнюю, свободную от бороды, часть рожи Деда. Колба врезалась Морозу в центр лба, стекло разбилось, и жидкость бодро растеклась по его сосредото-ченному лицу. Повалил едкий белый пар, Дед заохал, заахал, но продолжал рваться в кабинет.  
\- Упорный, дятел! – выругался я сквозь зубы. Вывихнутая рука настойчиво давала о себе знать, в носу щипало от испарений, глаза за стеклами очков слезились. – Получи, гад!  
С этими словами я схватил новую склянку, и кинул ее в Мороза. Однако проклятая колба даже не долетела до детины, а разбилась у него под ногами.  
\- Ж Ногым годом! – радостно сообщил Мороз, сумев таки протиснуться в неподатливый проем. Рожу разъело жидкостью из колбы, однако он улыбался. Точнее, он просто не мог не улы-баться, потому что губы у него облезли и под дымящейся кожей обнажились в ухмылке черепа зубы.  
\- Ж Ногым годом! – поздравил меня Дед, направляясь к кафедре, за которой сжался я. – Пражник для ссех!  
Я попытался оббежать его и выскочить в коридор, но Дед ловко подсек меня, подставив ножку. Я упал и немного проехал по скользкому полу. Вывихнутая рука сошла с ума от боли.  
\- Оздраляю! – ласково сказал Дед Мороз, наклоняясь надо мной.  
Я извернулся и плюнул ему в лицо. Дед этого не заметил. Он поднял меня за шкирку, словно щенка, едва не задушив воротом куртки, и швырнул за ближайшую парту. Я скорчился там, не имея сил и возможности двигаться. Горло саднило, вывих пульсировал невыносимой болью.  
\- Редстагление нашинается! – провозгласил Дед. Затем плавно полуобернулся к кафедре и снял с нее трехлитровую банку.  
\- Тансуют ссе! – торжественно сказал он, и накрыл меня банкой.  
Я обнаружил, что в здоровой руке сжимаю свободный от упаковки батончик «Сникерс». Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делаю, я наклонился и жадно откусил от шоколадки. Еще раз, дру-гой, сам не заметил, как слопал весь батончик. Через мгновение я сжимал в ладони новую порцию сладостей. И торопливо пожирал их, не в силах остановится.  
Мороз за стеклом моей тюрьмы выделывал на свободном от парт и кафедры пространстве замысловатые па. Я вдруг понял, что мне нравится смотреть, как он танцует. И вообще Дед пока-зался мне довольно милым толстячком. К тому же он угощал такими замечательными лакомства-ми. Я жрал «Сникерс» и, не отрываясь, наблюдал, как Дед танцует. Стенки банки слегка искажали перспективу, вдобавок я при падении разбил одну линзу в очках. И все равно с удовольствием наблюдал, как изысканно пляшет этот громоздкий человек.  
Я лопал и лопал шоколадки, и с каждым съеденным батончиком ощущал все возрастающее желание сожрать еще столько же. Это напоминало безумие, но здравый смысл куда-то удалился, возможно, захлебнулся в сладкой слюне. Дед кривлялся, щерясь в своей ужасно-очаровательной ухмылке, а я забавлялся, поедая шоколад в невообразимых количествах. Рука давно перестала ныть, я забыл, что у меня разбита линза и чешутся глаза. Я забыл о Ленке и об Илье, которые, возможно, погибали в этот момент в бесконечных коридорах нашей школы. Я наслаждался празд-ником.

Именно тогда чьи-то руки убрали банку.  
Я осоловело захлопал глазами, получив внезапно возможность видеть весь кабинет химии. Недоеденный батончик замер на полпути ко рту, по подбородку потекла шоколадная слюна, а я все таращился, раззявив рот, на замершего в нелепой позе Деда и Ленку, державшую в руках мою банку. Ленка была одета в смешной костюм бабочки, над головой покачивались забавные усики с помпонами на концах. Я потянулся к ним, но Ленка мотнула головой, в глазах ее возник ужас. Я захныкал, глядя на недосягаемые, но такие желанные, помпоны. Зашевелился Дед Мороз. Он дико поглядел в нашу сторону, и двинулся к Ленке, сделав хитрую и пакостную рожу. Я заинтересо-ванно следил, что будет. Сейчас добрый-дедушка-мороз-борода-из-ваты накажет противную дев-чонку, которая сломала мой домик и не дает мне играть с красивенькими помпонами. Видимо, Ленка прочла свою участь по моему лицу, или же отражение в линзах очков подсказало ей, что происходит. Она резко развернулась к Деду Морозу, тот удивленно отпрянул, выпятив бороду.  
\- Подонок! – зло выкрикнула Ленка и, размахнувшись обеими руками, швырнула в Деда бан-кой. Та ударилась об его башку, одетую в колпак, и распалась на две половинки. Точно также, с тихим звуком, напоминающим треск раскалываемого ореха, лопнула голова Мороза. Его огромное тело сделало шаг по направлению к замершей Ленке и беспомощно осело на линолеум кабинета химии.  
\- Поделом, - удовлетворенно произнесла Ленка, и повернулась ко мне.  
Я обалдело пялился на подругу, ощущая, как что-то густое и липкое стекает по руке. Ленка взглядом, полным отвращения, указала вниз, я опустил глаза. В моей ладони таял батончик «Сни-керс».  
\- Ромка, - с заминкой сказала Ленка, – ты стал… толстым.  
Я вытаращился на нее. Она спрятала руку за спину, пошуровала в складках костюма и про-тянула мне зеркальце. Я уставился в него. О Боже, я действительно стал толстым. Только это было еще мягко сказано. Я стал жирным, у меня появилось три подбородка, а щеки аккуратно свисали по обеим сторонам от шеи, задевая меховой ворот куртки. На скоплении округлостей и шаров, в которое превратилось мое лицо, беспомощно поблескивали очки, одна линза треснула.  
\- Ленка, - жалобно сказал я, отдавая подруге зеркальце. Жирные, распухшие, липкие от шо-колада пальцы, едва удерживали его.  
\- Последняя стадия ожирения, - печально констатировала Ленка. – Да на тебе швы лопаются!  
Я попытался опустить голову вниз, но мешал тройной подбородок. Однако даже то, что уда-лось увидеть, ужасало. Мое брюхо выпирало из-под ставшей тесной куртки, точно живот бере-менной женщины.  
\- Ты можешь идти? – вздохнула Ленка.  
\- Наверное, - сказал я, и тут же испуганно замолк. Звук собственного голоса неприятно пора-зил меня. Он был тонкий и писклявый, как у кастрата.  
\- Ленка, - прохрипел я. Получилось еще хуже.  
Она в ответ только поджала губы так, что они превратились в тонкую ниточку.  
\- Пойдем, - сухо сказала она. И двинулась к выходу из кабинета.  
Я опасливо последовал за ней, но застрял в дверях.  
\- Ленка, я не могу выйти! – испугался я. А вдруг подружка меня бросит?!  
\- Ой, заманал! – вздохнула Ленка. – Да куда ты, такой толстый, пойдешь?  
\- Ленка, ты ведь не бросишь меня? – по моим щекам текли слезы, и пытался вытирать их, размазывая по лицу шоколад и пот. Став жирным, я потел не хуже свиньи.  
\- Нет, не брошу, успокойся, - деловито заявила Ленка, – но нужно что-то делать с тобой, Ром. Ты все-таки слишком толстый.  
\- Лена, Леночка, - заныл я. – Ленуся… а что, если…  
Я попятился задом обратно в кабинет, Ленка, недоумевая, шла следом.  
\- Подожди, - попросил я, и закрыл перед ее носом дверь.  
После чего отошел за кафедру и сунул два пальца в рот, вспоминая при этом, какой мерзкой показалась мне на ощупь борода Деда Мороза. Меня тут же вырвало.

Вытирая губы и чувствуя себя опустошенным и все же счастливым, я распахнул дверь. Лен-ка отшатнулась от меня, затем, с недоверием оглядев, кинулась обнимать.  
\- Ромка! – ликовала она, пока я пытался не запутаться в ее одеянии. – Прежний! Нормаль-ный! Ура!  
Выкрикивая это, она аж подлетала в воздухе и ее наряд трепетал полами.  
\- Ленка, - спросил я подружку, когда ее восторги поутихли. – Почему ты летаешь?  
\- Это длинная история, Ромочка, - кокетливо сказала Ленка и поцеловала меня в щеку. – Те-перь нам надо выбираться отсюда.  
\- Точно, - я с удовольствием щелкнул ее по носу и Ленка шутливо сморщила мордашку. – Двигаем к спортзалу.  
И, крепко обнявшись, мы заспешили к единственному, как нам тогда казалось, выходу из этого сумасшедшего дома.

Мы без приключений миновали детскую рекреацию и вышли на лестницу, ведущую на пер-вый этаж. Осталось пройти раздевалку для младших школьников, столовую, и мы достигнем цели. И, возможно, сумеем выбраться на волю из обезумевшей в ночное время школы.  
\- Ром, если все закончится благополучно, ты придешь сюда учиться? – неожиданно остано-вилась Ленка.  
Я встал напротив нее, заглянул в ее осунувшееся, повзрослевшее, несмотря на смешные помпоны, лицо.  
\- Не знаю, Лен. Вначале нам надо выбраться.  
\- А я сюда больше не вернусь, - выпалила Ленка, и зашагала дальше. – Долбанная школа! Поскорей бы уж ее закончить!  
\- Дальше будет хуже, Ленка, - я догнал ее и взял ее за руку. – Нам светит работа или универ-ситет.  
\- Да, - вздохнула подружка. – Тэш хотела поступать в медицинскую академию. А Мила – в пед.  
\- Ничего, Ленка, - бодро сказал я, и сам поразился фальшивости своей бравады. – Все будет хорошо.  
\- Хорошо бы, - вздохнула моя девчонка.  
Мы в молчании дошли до конца раздевалки. Там коридор поворачивал, и я предложил Ленке вначале выглянуть из-за угла, чтобы разведать обстановку.  
\- Валяй, - согласилась она.  
Я подкрался к краю стены и осторожно высунул голову. Тут же спрятался.  
\- Охрана, - прошептал я.  
Ленка сморщилась.  
\- Опять, - сказала она безнадежно.  
\- Ничего, прорвемся. Где наша не пропадала! – воодушевился я. – Послушай, а ты, правда, можешь летать?  
\- Это костюм может, - пожала плечами Ленка, – а не я. А что?  
\- Пока не знаю… - пробормотал я задумчиво.  
Мы присели на низкую лавочку. Ленка встала на нее коленями и выглянула на улицу.  
\- Луна светит, - с тоской сказала она. – А родители сейчас, наверно, спят. Ох, если бы не ре-шетки, мы могли бы выбраться через окно…  
\- Да-а, - сказал я, не слушая ее, - Ленка, давай я попробую пройти через охрану.  
\- С ума сошел! – возмутилась Ленка. – Даже не думай. Герой! – она фыркнула.  
\- Не волнуйся. Другого выхода все равно нет, - я встал. – Поцелуй меня на счастье.  
\- Я хочу от тебя ляльку, Ромка, - обвив внезапно мою шею, жарко прошептала Ленка.  
Я опешил.  
\- Ты что, Ленка, мы же несовершеннолетние.  
\- Нет, Рома, мы взрослые. У нас на глазах погибли наши товарищи, - серьезно сказала Ленка. – И, знаешь, я тут подумала… оказывается, наша жизнь такая ненадежная. Мы можем умереть каждый миг. Это же страшно.  
\- Ничего, Ленка, прорвемся, - я провел рукой по ее волосам, пальцы запутались в помпонах.  
\- Ой, больно! – воскликнула Ленка.  
\- Извини, - я нежно поцеловал ее в щеку. – Ну, я пошел.  
\- Возвращайся, - прошептала мне вслед Ленка. И такая тоска прозвучала в ее голосе, такая боль! Я готов был голыми руками сравнять с землей проклятую школу, лишь бы Ленка никогда не испытывала всего того ужаса, что нам довелось пережить.  
Подумав об этом и подивившись неожиданной ненависти к окружавшему нас кошмару (я-то, было, подумал, что потерял способность чувствовать остро), я решительно направился к повороту коридора.  
«Так шли на смерть христианские мученики, - подумал я, - или солдаты Великой Отече-ственной, зная, что за спиной Москва и семьи, ждущие их возвращения». Правда, во времена пер-вых мучеников во имя Христа еще не было Москвы.  
Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, я решительно вывернул из-за спасительного угла.  
Охранники отнеслись к моему геройскому поступку равнодушно. Я придал лицу безразлич-ное выражение и неторопливо пошел к ним, хотя в ушах стучала кровь, а зубы норовили выбить дробь.  
Я уже почти миновал пост охраны (сторожей было двое, оба удивительно похожи друг на друга – одинаково тупое и ленивое выражение на квадратных лицах, зеркальные позы), когда один из охранников медленно повернулся ко мне и прогнусавил:  
\- Спички есть?  
\- Что? – переспросил я, надеясь выиграть время.  
\- Спички, грю, есть? – повторил второй.  
\- А, спички. Ага, - я лихорадочно зашарил по карманам. В ладонь мне ткнулась зажигалка, я с облегчением вытащил ее.  
\- Спичек нет. Вот, - сказал я, и протянул зажженный огонек к лицу наклонившегося ко мне охранника.  
Сигарета вывалилась из его раскрывшегося рта.  
\- О, - сказал он, и по подбородку его медленно потянулась ниточка слюны. Лицевые мышцы напряглись, отчего лицо приобрело совершенно идиотское, безумное выражение. – Чаво эта?  
\- Зажигалка, - растерянно пробормотал я.  
\- Опа! – сказал второй охранник. Кажется, это был верх его красноречия. – А, эта… как эта, а?  
\- Что – как? – не понял я. – Горит. Огонь. Вот так, щелкаешь, и горит.  
\- О-о, - подивились охранники дружно. – Ого-о!  
Их восторг перед чудом техники медленно, но верно достигал пика. Оба заворожено, словно дикари на первый отблеск пламени, пялились на дрожащий от их дыхания огонек зажигалки. Я решил ковать железо, пока горячо.  
\- Забирайте, – великодушно предложил я. – Это ваше.  
\- О-о, - в их круглых глазах отражался трепещущий огонек. – Ого-о!  
\- Берите, берите, - я почти насильно всунул в потную ладонь одного из охранников карман-ного духа огня. Он уставился на свой кулак, как на непонятную, но, возможно, опасную диковин-ку.  
\- Вот как это работает, - я положил палец охранника на клапан зажигалки. Челюсти у громи-лы отвисли едва не до пола. Я надавил вялым пальцем охранника на кремень, потом на подножку, открывающую доступ газу. Вспыхнул огонь. Охранники издали вздох почти мистического ужаса.  
\- Все просто.  
\- О-о, - они, не отрываясь, следили за танцем огня. – Ого-о!  
Надо было ловить момент, как учила реклама. Отступив от охранников, но держа их в поле зрения (их взгляды по-прежнему оставались прикованы к Богине Зажигалке, Великой и Ужасной Подательнице Живого Блага), я махнул рукой. Если Ленка наблюдает за мной, должна понять. И точно, - через мгновение она стояла рядом.  
\- Двигаем! – скомандовал я, плечом ощущая ее напрягшееся плечо. – Сейчас, или никогда!  
И мы двинулись. Не думаю, что охранники заметили нас, кажется, сейчас они не были спо-собны заметить хоть что-либо, кроме Могучей Повелительницы Огня. Но я-то с Ленкой… О, Бо-же, если ты есть, только тебе ведомо, скольких усилий мне стоило держать себя в руках, когда мы тихими сапами прошмыгивали мимо зачарованных охранников. Наверное, этот пяток шагов я не забуду и на смертном одре. Казалось, школьные стены пульсируют в такт ударам моего сердца.  
Нам повезло. Внимание охранников полностью поглотила новая игрушка, идол, тотем, боже-ственный болван… нам хватило пяти шагов, чтобы миновать охранников и скользнуть в спаси-тельную тьму лестницы, ведущей к малому спортзалу.  
\- Ленка, - обернулся я к подруге, когда об охранниках можно было уже не беспокоиться. – Ленка! Прорвались!  
\- Да, Ромка, да! – и девчонка, радостно смеясь, повисла у меня на шее. – Какое счастье! Мы в безопасности!  
Но в ее словах была только половина правды. Мы еще не добрались до спортзала и не нашли таинственную кабину лифта, в котором можно запереться и дождаться утра. Поэтому я взял Ленку за руку и мы заспешили наверх.

Торопясь к желанному спасению и считая ступеньки, я мучился мыслями. Меня не оставляло чувство, что мы где-то ошиблись. Слишком прост оказался путь. Дед Мороз, испугавшийся Ленки в костюме бабочки, пусть даже весьма бесшабашной бабочки… Пустая рекреация… Охранники-дебилы, затормозившие до нуля при виде банальной зажигалки… Что-то было не так. По сравне-нию с ужасами начала ночи сейчас наши дела складывались просто отлично. Мы запремся в каби-не никогда не виденного мной лифта (хотя я знаю свою школу, как собственные пять пальцев… или думаю, что знаю, учитывая недавние события, и точно помню, что лифта в ней сроду не бы-ло), дождемся утра, и… а что, собственно, произойдет потом? Как мы объясним свое пребывание в школе пришедшим учителям и обслуживающему персоналу? Что мы скажем родителям наших друзей? Как будем оправдываться?..  
А Вера Михайловна? Почему мы решили, что она искренне хочет нам помочь? Ведь, по ее собственным словам, она ничуть не против происходящего ночью в стенах школы, где днем она безмятежно работает. Какова ее роль во всей этой грязной истории?..  
\- Ленка, стой! – заорал я, пораженный ослепительной мыслью, открывшейся мне внезапно во всей своей простоте и чудовищности. – Стой!  
\- Поздно, Ромка, - устало сказала Ленка и обернулась.  
Я увидел ее лицо, и, отшатнувшись, закричал. Сейчас я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы у меня разбились обе линзы. Потому что лицо Ленки не было человеческим. На меня смотрела стократ увеличенная… не знаю, как это сказать… морда насекомого, бабочки, с огромными фасетчатыми глазами, носиком-хоботком и маленьким клювом внизу. Над глазищами кокетливо покачивались усики с забавными помпонами на кончиках.  
\- Ленка?! – не веря себе, не веря глазам, вообще желая умереть или оказаться далеко-далеко отсюда, прошептал я.  
\- Да, - хоботок зашевелился, клюв тоже задвигался. Они делали это в некотором несогласии, отчего становилось еще жутче. – Они предложили мне это тело в обмен на твою жизнь, и я согла-силась. Думаешь, иначе тебе удалось бы выбраться от Деда Мороза?  
\- Но… - я не знал, что сказать.  
\- Если ты откажешься, они убьют тебя, - в голосе Ленки (прежнем голосе, если закрыть гла-за, то покажется…) послышались жалобные нотки. – Скажи, зачем мне все это, если тебя не бу-дет?  
\- Ты пошла на все это ради меня? – потрясенно спросил я. Только теперь до меня начало до-ходить, ЧТО она сделала. И все – ради меня?!  
\- Да, - страстно прошептала Ленка, делая шаг назад, вниз по лестнице, ко мне. – Поэтому пойдем со мной.  
Я еще колебался, не знал, что поделать, когда Ленка схватила меня (вместо рук у нее оказа-лись тонкие, покрытые длинными мягкими волосками лапки) и потащила наверх. Мы преодолели последнюю ступеньку и замерли на краю пустой площадки между залом и библиотекой.  
\- Я привела его, хозяин, - ровным, ничего не выражающим голосом произнесла Ленка.  
И толкнула меня вперед, отступая за спину.  
Я зря сказал, что пространство, куда заманила меня Ленка-муха, было пустым. Напротив, его от стены до стены заполняли нити прозрачной паутины. Я увидел в коконе в глубине паутины очертания человеческого тела, но в коридоре было темно, и я не смог разглядеть точно, кто там находится. Зато прекрасно рассмотрел того, кого Ленка назвала хозяином.  
Им был огромный толстый, с белесоватым брюшком паук. Заслышав Ленкин голос, он нето-ропливо, с важным достоинством, обернулся, и я не смог сдержать крик. Пауком оказался наш учитель физкультуры. Точнее у паука было жесткое лицо Зубова, нашего учителя физкультуры.  
\- Здравствуй, Жданов, - чопорно приветствовал меня физрук, строго глядя мне в лицо. – Вы задержались, - взгляд его переместился мне за спину, туда, где стояла Ленка.  
\- Простите, хозяин, - прошелестело оттуда.  
\- Это ничего. Главное, что сейчас все в сборе. Можно начинать.  
\- Что? Начинать – что? – выкрикнул я, делая шаг к Зубову, и тут же запутался в клейкой пау-тине.  
\- Осторожнее, - взмолилась Ленка. – Не испорти ее.  
\- Он этого не сделает, - несмотря на откровенное сходство, говорил Зубов-паук мягким, вкрадчивым голосом, так непохожим на грозный и насмешливый рык законодателя физической культуры нашей школы. – Он ведь юноша с понятием. Я верно говорю?  
Вопрос адресовался мне, но я не стал отвечать. Я вглядывался, до рези в глазах и зайчиках в глазу с испорченной линзой, в неясный силуэт, заточенный в центре паутины. Эти длинные тем-ные волосы мне знакомы. Если это, конечно, не кровь на нитях паутины.  
\- И молчаливый. Верный признак твердости характера, - продолжал меж тем паук, ничуть не обидевшись на то, что я его проигнорировал, или не подав виду, что обиделся.  
\- Но дело, как всегда, не в этом. Я приказал Елене привести тебя сюда, чтобы кое-что нака-зать тебе, немногословный молодой человек, - паук повысил голос, и я невольно переключил вни-мание на него. Он казался доволен этим. – Вы проникли в школу в неурочное время, и явились свидетелями некоторых таинств, в результате чего я не имею права отпустить вас обратно, не по-лучив определенных гарантий вашего молчания. Мне импонирует то, что ты не тратишь слова впустую, но я, как педагог со стажем, могу списать твое молчание на счет стеснения или неловко-сти перед вышестоящим. Такое часто случается в организациях, и наша школа – не исключение. Поэтому я вынужден предпринять ряд мер, долженствующих проиллюстрировать тебе, сколь опасно вступать в противоречие с руководством нашей школы. Я доступно излагаю? – паук вновь вперил в меня взгляд своих льдистых глаз, а я все гадал, кем он мог быть в реальной, или, точнее, в дневной жизни нашей школы. Директором? Завучем? Физруком? Кем?!  
\- Он понял, - поспешно сказала Ленка, когда пауза затянулась.  
\- Так ли это?  
\- Да, - кивнул я. – Простите, не знаю, с кем имею честь…  
\- Тебе и не нужно, - добродушно хохотнул паук. – Мы не на светском рауте. Итак, если ты следишь за ходом рассуждений, я продолжу. Дело в том, что ваша группа, к сожалению, не первая, кто случайным или намеренным образом узнает о таинствах, происходящих в нашей школе под покровом темноты. Каждое заведение имеет право на секреты, и наша школа не исключение. Но в отличие от прочих организаций подобного плана никто из членов руководства нашей школы не желал бы огласки. Некоторый сор лучше не выносить из избы, верно? – он поощрительно засмеял-ся.  
Я изобразил подобие улыбки в ответ. Нет мне заботы до словотрепаний паука, я, кажется, заметил, как спеленутый паутиной человек шевельнул рукой.  
\- Отлично! Прекрасно, когда между собеседниками полное взаимопонимание. Особенно, ес-ли они состоят в отношениях педагог-ученик. Чудесно! Но перейдем к частностям, - как всякий учитель, паук не упускал возможности помести языком. Пока это играло мне на руку. Только вот не знаю, поддержит ли меня Ленка, ведь теперь она, оказывается, на стороне этого словоохотливо-го чувырлы. Но что поделаешь! Женщины - они такие… непостоянные!  
Я всматривался в узника паутины, не забывая изредка поглядывать на паука – не вошел ли он еще в экстаз от собственных мудрых слов. Такое иногда случается с учителями – они подни-мают тебя, чтобы ты ответил заданный урок, и принимаются сами за тебя отвечать. А оценка их красноречия зависит от настроения учителя. Так что иногда подобные фокусы срабатывают, мне ли, заядлому троечнику, не знать!  
Паук разливался соловьем, растекался Баяном по древу, или как там в «Слове» у Игоря ска-зано?.. Из его пространной речи я узнал, что у меня есть богатый выбор наказаний, или взысканий, или штрафов, как кому больше нравиться. Таким образом, я могу войти в личную гвардию Его Паутинного и Ближайших Закоулков Величества, как это сделали не столь давно Влад с Наташ-кой. Могу, согласно личным предпочтениям, превратиться в любое насекомое или же в некрупное животное, такое как крыса, мышь, хорек, крот и прочая, и прочая. Также, учитывая мое мнение, паук допускает возможность лишения меня дара речи (все добровольно и точно, как в аптеке), или же я могу предпочесть смерть, но, опять же, основываясь лишь на собственных склонностях и же-ланиях. Если смерть меня не устраивает, пожалуйста, паук предлагает вечное заточение без права переписки. Одним словом, демократия.  
Я послушно кивал в нужных местах, делал, по мере возможности, внимательное лицо, а в конце монолога попросил у паука время на раздумья.  
\- Видите ли, - сказал я, - я привык к тому, что выбор у меня ограничен, сами понимаете, ро-дители, сверстники… Вы же предоставляете мне широчайшие перспективы, и пока я теряюсь пе-ред столь принципиально разными вариантами моей дальнейшей судьбы. Нельзя ли мне немного подумать?  
\- Думай, - благосклонно кивнул мне паук, и успокоено замер в ожидании. Видимо, на него произвела впечатление собственная речь.  
\- Простите, - снова обратился я к прямо таки изливавшему благодушие пауку. – Мне так трудно решить… Могу я посоветоваться с подругой?  
\- Что? – встрепенулся паук.  
\- Всего одну минуту, - попросил я.  
\- Ах, ну, конечно. Но на экзамене я тебе этого не позволил бы, - и довольный собственной строгостью пополам с великодушием, паук вновь успокоился.  
Я повернулся к Ленке.  
\- Что ты задумал? – торопливо зашептала она, бросая испуганные взгляды своих огромных глаз в сторону притихшего паука.  
\- Помолчи. Слушай меня. Там, у паука в коконе, – Илья. И, кажется, живой. Если мы сможем освободить его, то, возможно, сумеем сбежать.  
\- Ты с ума сошел! – рассердилась Ленка. – Да паук погубит вас обоих в два счета. Не взду-май!  
\- Ленка, Лен, - я, преодолев отвращение, положил руки ей на плечи. Она сразу расслабилась, обмякла под моими ладонями. – Пожалуйста, доверься мне. Я ценю то, что ты сделала для меня, но… Я не хочу – в бабочку. Лучше уже пусть меня паук сожрет.  
\- А как же я? – горько спросила Ленка, и в голосе ее прозвучали слезы.  
\- Я все равно буду любить тебя, Лен, - мягко сказал я. – Всякую. Даже бабочку. Это неважно.  
Ленка всхлипнула, глаза ее предательски замерцали. Она прижалась ко мне, обдав специфи-ческим запахом. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на моем лице.  
\- Будь по-твоему, - шепнула она. Ее хоботок оказался совсем близко с моим лицом, я едва сдержал устойчивый позыв к рвоте. – Все равно я хочу от тебя ляльку.  
\- Все будет, Ленка, - сказал я, отворачиваясь от кошмарного лица подружки.  
Увидав, что мы закончили шептаться, паук оживился.  
\- Итак, - сказал он.  
\- Еще немного времени, - любезно улыбаясь, попросил я.  
Паук надулся, но согласился подождать. «Еще чуть-чуть, и его добродушие иссякнет», - по-думал я. Почему-то эти мысли не вызвали паники. Я не боялся. Я все выполню, как надо.  
Я сделал несколько шагов и встал к монстру немного боком. Паука мои перемещения насто-рожили.  
\- Что же ты решил, Роман? Позволь узнать, - мягко, но настойчиво предложил он.  
Я завел здоровую руку за спину, пальцы коснулись липкой нити. Я попытался надавить на нее, но она оказалась крепче, чем я думал.  
\- Знаете, - медленно начал я, не отрывая взгляда от морды-лица паука, - я тут подумал… («Что же ты подумал, соображай!»). А как вы лишаете дара речи?  
\- Ах, вот что ты решил, - чуть разочарованно протянул паук. Мне показалось, что он рас-строился. – Не ждал, не ждал…  
\- Нет, постойте! – выкрикнул я, одновременно наваливаясь на нить всем телом. Сзади пре-рывисто дышала Ленка. Она волновалась за меня. Или давала условный сигнал пауку. Впрочем, по боку. А, ч-черт, кажется, я приклеился!  
\- Просто… я боюсь боли, - старясь соблюдать нужную интонацию (это было архисложно, как сказал бы Ленин, окажись он на моем месте, потому что паника постепенно овладевала мной. Я не мог отклеиться от проклятой нити), - и подумал, что, если лишаться дара речи – больно, то я еще подумаю.  
\- Ах, глупышка, - умилился паук. – Боится боли! Но в этом нет ничего болезненного. Елена, будь любезна, позови Людмилу.  
Ленка хотела что-то возразить, но не посмела, и тихо удалилась.  
«Держись, Ленка!» - мысленно просигнализировал я ей. Если Ленка не вернется или решит предать меня, я пропал. И, возможно, Илья тоже. Если он вообще жив в этом коконе.  
\- Сейчас ты убедишься, что процедура абсолютно безболезненная, - продолжал меж тем па-ук, вновь впадая в разговорный транс. Хорошо, что учителям это – раз плюнуть. – Девочка, что пришла с вами, тоже, между прочим, достойная ученица нашей школы, была подвергнута подоб-ной операции. Она продемонстрирует тебе, что ничего страшного в этом нет. Вот и она.  
Мила! Я даже забыл на миг о том, что прикован одной рукой к нити. Вот уж кого не ожидал встретить, так это Милу! И, оказывается, ее полное имя… Людмила?..  
Какая только ерунда ни придет на ум людям в экстремальной ситуации?!  
Ленка вела ее за руку. Лицо Милы было очень бледным, насколько можно было рассмотреть при скудном освещении. Сильно выделялись скулы. Я раньше и не замечал, до чего у Милки крупное и широкое лицо.  
\- Она здесь, хозяин, - сказала Ленка, а Мила поклонилась пауку.  
Итак, вся наша дружная компания уже присягнула на верность пауку. Остался только я. Но я всегда отличался здоровой заторможенностью.  
\- Людмила, будь добра, расскажи Роману, как ты прошла процедуру онемения, - приказал паук.  
Лед неподвижности, сковавший черты Милки, треснул, и проступила боль. Она страдала от-того, что согласилась на позорный эксперимент. Но, видимо, у жертв паука выбор бывает только раз в жизни, да и тот относительный.  
\- Спроси ее, - велел паук мне.  
\- Мила, - сказал я. Горло сдавила острая жалость к подруге. Я прокашлялся, и повторил:  
\- Мила.  
Она взглянула на меня, ударив мукой, точно обухом по голове. Затем медленно кивнула, от-водя глаза.  
Мне стало чуть полегче, и я смог продолжать:  
\- Мила, тебе было… не больно?  
Она покачала головой, сжав губы. Затем, помедлив, показала поднятый кверху большой па-лец. Взгляд ее был прикован к пауку.  
«Точно гладиатор на арене Колизея», - подумал я.  
\- Отлично, - сказал паук. – Ты доволен?  
\- Я, - пока паук переглядывался с Милой, мне удалось наступить каблуком на нить, и она, наконец, поддалась. Я вытащил из-за спины руку, ладонь была вся в липкой светло-сизой массе. – Я хотел бы спросить еще. Если можно…  
\- Спрашивай, - разрешил паук.  
\- Мила, («Ох, прости меня, Мила, милая Мила, но я должен, я просто обязан тянуть время, чтобы что-нибудь придумать. Чтобы вытащить тебя, и всех нас отсюда») тебе… отрезали язык?  
Мила метнула на меня короткий, но очень выразительный взгляд. Я почувствовал себя ни-чтожнейшим из всех ничтожеств, грязной свиньей, хирургом-садистом, с наслаждением вонзаю-щим раз за разом скальпель в кровоточащую рану больного. Затем подруга Ильи посмотрела на паука, словно спрашивая у него, что ответить. Получив, видимо, надлежащие инструкции, Мила вновь взглянула на меня. Несколько раз отрицательно качнула головой.  
\- А после процедуры мы даем пациентам мороженое, - сообщил довольный паук. – Очень вкусное мороженое.  
Ленка тем временем взяла Милу под руку, и повела прочь. Я же подумал, что любой ребенок после слов паука о мороженом еще много раз подумает, прежде чем поверить этому плохому дяде. Ишь ты, решил, я не догадаюсь, что Милке отрезали язык! Тогда, наверное, отморозили его…  
Вернулась Ленка. Застыла на импровизированном пороге, нервно наблюдая за мной. К пау-тине она по каким-то непонятным причинам не приближалась. Постойте! Кажется, Ленка обмол-вилась о том, чего паук не любит. А что, если…  
Если я не прав, бросайте в меня камни. Все равно такая смерть будет легче той, которую уго-товит мне разъяренный паук.  
Жаль только, что под рукой нет ничего острого. И зажигалку я отдал. Так вот для чего нуж-ны были дебилы!  
\- Ленка, беги! – заорал я что было мочи, и рванул на себя поврежденную нить паутины.  
Больная рука мгновенно заныла, но я не обратил на нее внимания. Паутина поддалась, хотя и с большим трудом, и ее прочное, казалось бы, кружево начало постепенно рваться в разных ме-стах. Паук, почуявший неладное, крепко вцепился всеми шестью лапками в центральные нити и потянул их к себе.  
\- Ромка, он сейчас плеваться начнет! – завопила Ленка, и точно, паук надулся, как… паук, и из него во все стороны брызнули противные клейкие нити. Несколько попало на меня, и я понял, что застреваю.  
\- Ленка! – крикнул я, и в рот мне шлепнулся противный липкий сгусток. Я закашлялся, чув-ствуя, как руки теряют подвижность. – Ленка!  
И самоотверженная Ленка, бесстрашная муха-бабочка, с громким воплем кинулась на паука.  
\- Урод драный! – верещала она. – Овца в тапочках! Свиноматка!  
Паук на несколько секунд опешил от такого натиска, и я сумел освободиться. Однако, кажет-ся, в его паутине содержался какой-то наркотик, потому что меня начало с неудержимой силой клонить ко сну. Я попытался двигаться, рванулся к Илье, не слыша больше воплей Ленки – веро-ятно, паук скрутил и ее. Илья слегка шевелился в своем коконе, точно полузадохшаяся рыба в сад-ке, но не предпринимал попыток вырваться.  
\- Ой, Илюха, - пробормотал я, и клейкие нити вновь принялись опутывать меня со всех сто-рон. Я пытался бороться с ними, пытался отклеивать их, но напрасно. Больная рука отказалась по-виноваться, очки я потерял. Одна из нитей захлестнула меня за шею, я начал задыхаться. Я попал-ся, как муха, в паутину. И погибну точно так же, как муха. Бесславный конец…  
С этими мыслями я провалился в забытье.

Я цеплялся за остатки обморочной темноты, но небытие отторгало меня точно так же, как недавно с радушием приняло в объятия. Теперь я не мог потерять сознания, даже если бы очень захотел. А я очень этого хотел.  
Я висел в пространстве, туго спеленатый в тенетах паутины. Я был без очков и мог видеть только цветные пятна. Рядом со мной располагался кокон с неподвижным Ильей. По крайней ме-ре, я считал, что там находится Илья.  
Чуть вдалеке двигались какие-то фигуры. Я с трудом различил широкое низкорослое суще-ство, как будто бы сидящее на корточках, и предположил, что это – паук. Рядом с ним стояла ка-кая-то высокая стройная фигура с непропорционально большой головой. Наверное, это была Лен-ка.  
Постепенно приходило в себя все мое тело, одурманенное наркотиком. Заныла рука, ей вто-рили зафиксированные в неестественном положении ноги. Саднило горло, сжатое крепкой нитью. Я чуть шевельнулся, пытаясь принять более удобную позу, и застонал от боли в затекших конеч-ностях.  
Фигуры оживились.  
\- Как замечательно, что ты очнулся, - любезно сообщило мне неказистое существо против-ным голосом паука. – Теперь я буду тебя судить.  
Несмотря на боль и отчаянное положение, в котором находился, я засмеялся. Тоже мне исти-на в высшей инстанции! Судья нашелся!..  
\- Итак, раз возражений нет, приступим, - продолжал паук, проигнорировав мой смех. Одна-ко, судя по голосу, я задел его за живое. – Я не нахожу нужным слишком усложнять процедуру вынесения приговора, поэтому сразу выступлю как прокурор и судья. Итак, ты не оправдал моего доверия. Я от всей души предложил тебе сотрудничество, но ты, вероломно воспользовавшись мо-ей, признаю, излишней мягкосердечностью, обманул меня и едва не погубил. Но, думаю, судить тебя особо строго не имеет смысла, в конце концов, ты еще ребенок. Я решил, что наказание ты выберешь сам. Но – чтобы не получилось, как в прошлый раз, позволю себе некоторые психоло-гические выводы. Я уже предлагал тебе самому решить свою участь. Ты отказался, но подтвердил своими последующими поступками, что хочешь умереть. Думаю, суд удовлетворит твое решение.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста! – закричала большеголовая фигура. Это была, как я и предполагал, Ленка.  
\- Молчи, - сурово одернул ее паук. – Тебя тоже следует наказать. Но все получилось, как нельзя лучше. Роман попался на приманку, и я блестяще выяснил, кто из вас верен мне.  
Я похолодел. Значит, фокус с замурованным Ильей – всего лишь ловушка?! И я с удоволь-ствием залез в нее! Идиот! Но… Илья в коконе, или нет?..  
\- И кто же искренне служит вам? – спросил я, щурясь на паука. Это мало помогало. А я бы не отказался поглядеть на его самодовольную рожу.  
\- О, хороший вопрос! – рассмеялся паук. – Твоя подружка, Елена, конечно, не сумела оправ-дать всего оказанного ей доверия, за что и поплатилась. Но она вовремя увела хитрую обманщицу Людмилу, пытавшуюся предупредить тебя о подстроенной нами ловушке. Верные Владислав и Наталья караулили лестницу на случай, если бы тебе взбрела в голову мысль покинуть нас.  
\- А как же Илья?  
\- Противный мальчишка предпочел вечное заточение в коконе. Он не стал даже разговари-вать со мной, и я его законсервировал.  
Отлично! Мысленно я поаплодировал Илье. Он действовал почти так же, как я, как любой нормальный человек… А вот Ленка… Она оказалась сукой.  
\- Но довольно разговоров, - спохватился вдруг паук. – Скоро рассвет. Пора приступать к вы-полнению наказания.  
Одновременно с его заключительной фразой погас даже тот неяркий свет, который позволял мне хоть что-то видеть. Я заморгал, под закрытыми веками заметались суматошные зайчики. Я ощутил, как меня переворачивают в пространстве и медленно перемещают. Я ударился лицом об пол, меня протащили по линолеуму и вздернули на ноги. Пахнуло свежестью и холодом. Я разле-пил плотно зажмуренные веки, и – скорее догадался, чем увидел (с моим-то зрением!) – что нахо-жусь на улице. Я нелепо стоял, спеленутый по рукам и ногам цепкой паучьей нитью, на балконе запасного выхода из малого спортзала. Внизу расстилалось поле школьного стадиона и виднелся новый пятиэтажный дом напротив. Ни единое окошко в нем не светилось.  
\- Кричать бесполезно, - раздался сиплый голос у меня за спиной.  
Я обернулся, и увидел бледно-синее лицо Тэш. Она ухмыльнулась в ответ на мой взгляд.  
На балкон неуклюжей походкой выбрался Влад. Подошел ко мне – я отшатнулся, насколько возможно, разглядев вблизи его размозженную шею. Он профессиональным, хотя и несколько не-уверенным движением накинул мне на горло веревку.  
\- Мылом-то намылили? – не выдержал я.  
Тэш снова ухмыльнулась, показав на секунду распухший язык.  
\- А как же, - ответила она.  
Влад на ощупь проверил, хорошо ли держится на моей шее веревка, затем привязал свобод-ный конец к перилам.  
\- Один шаг – и ты труп, - сказала Тэш. – Не хочешь толкнуть речь напоследок?  
Все это напоминало развязку в дешевых фильмах. Я даже не боялся. Потому что сейчас дол-жен подоспеть главный герой – крутой чувак – с огромной пушкой, и всех тут положить. Исклю-чая меня. Меня он должен спасти. Только где же он?  
\- Тэш, а че ты с ним делаешь, он ведь безголовый? – невинно поинтересовался я, с любопыт-ством оглядывая отступившего в тень Влада. В темноте да с моим невеликим зрением он напоми-нал карикатуру на самого себя – широкие плечи и непропорционально маленькая башка. Как же такие образчики назывались?.. Микроцефалы?..  
Пока я раздумывал, Тэш подняла руку и врезала мне по зубам. Я подавился кровью и неожи-данностью.  
\- Я его люблю, урод, - резко ответила Тэш.  
\- Да вы оба отморозки, - зло сказал я, сплевывая ей под ноги кровавую слюну и осколок зуба.  
Став зомби, Тэш научилась здорово драться. И рука у нее потяжелела.  
\- Что ты понимаешь… - пожала плечами подруга Влада. – Ладно, - лицо ее безобразно иска-зилось, - хватит трындеть. Влад…  
\- Ты обещал! – послышался разъяренный крик из спортзала. – Ты обещал, что ничего ему не сделаешь!..  
\- Во Ленка дает, - удивилась Тэш.  
И отвернулась от меня.  
Эх, черт, будь у меня хотя бы зажигалка! Главное - освободиться от пут, потому что прибы-тие главного крутого чувака как-то затягивается. Может, тачку поймать не может? Не пешком же ему до нашей школы топать…  
Перебранка в спортзале, тем временем, набирала обороты. Ленка орала уже благим матом, так, что даже здесь, за стенкой, у меня резало уши. Пытался чем-то оправдываться паук, но его слова заглушали пронзительные Ленкины вопли. Тэш меня покинула, удалившись обратно в спортзал. Мы остались вдвоем с безмолвным по причине отсутствия рта Владом.  
\- Влад, есть курить? – спросил я.  
Он не ответил, а посмотреть, что зомби делает, у меня не было возможности – я стоял спи-ной к Владу. Некоторое время я молча ждал, раздумывая, может ли он меня услышать. Затем хо-лодные, твердые пальцы принялись ощупывать мое лицо. Через мгновение в губы ткнулась сига-рета. Влад чиркнул зажигалкой, и поднес ее к моему лицу. Отпрянув, чтобы пламя не опалило ко-жу, я прикурил.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал я, затягиваясь.  
Влад убрал зажигалку.  
Я курил, наблюдая, как дыхание сдувает пепел с сигареты мне на грудь. Разгневанные вопли Ленки постепенно стихали. Я устало подумал, что сейчас вернется Тэш, и меня убьют. Интересно, веревка сразу сломает мне шею, или придется еще долго болтаться на ней, сипя и задыхаясь? Я не верил в свою смерть. Слишком уж все походило на сон.  
В очередной раз затягиваясь, я понял, что у меня кружит голову. Кажется, добрый Влад уго-стил меня косяком. Что ж, наркотическая зависимость от дури мне не грозит. Скорее уж я погибну от чего-то другого.  
Налетел порыв утреннего ветра и зло сорвал пепел с сигареты. Уголек коснулся паутины на груди, и она начала тлеть. Я тупо смотрел на увеличивающуюся в размерах дырку, ожидая, что вот-вот огонь погаснет. Но вновь подул ветер, и огонек запылал ярче. Прожженная дыра все больше увеличивалась в размерах, я почувствовал жжение над левым соском. Похоже, я начинаю мучиться заблаговременно.  
\- Влад, я горю, - сообщил я ходячему трупу.  
Он шевельнулся за моей спиной. Руки его, похожие на ленивых бледных крабов, заскользили по кокону, в котором я был заточен. Одним пальцем Влад ткнул в дыру в паутине, но даже не от-дернул руку. А вот я ощущал боль все явственнее. И путы все больше прогорали.  
\- Влад, если ты не погасишь эту дрянь… - заговорил я торопливо, глотая ртом воздух.  
Оказывается, когда на тебе горит одежда, это очень даже больно.  
Влад продолжал слепо изучать мое тело. Если подумать, это выглядело даже забавно.  
Поняв, что помощи ждать от него бесполезно, я рванулся и ударился грудью об перила бал-кона. Ожог тут же отозвался дополнительной болью, кожу защипало. Однако я почувствовал, как шевельнулась левая рука. Паутина больше не сжимала ее так плотно, как прежде.  
Бешено шевеля плечом, я принялся тереться об перила, стараясь стянуть с себя путы. Они поддавались, но с трудом – клейкое вещество держало надежно.  
\- Да помоги ты мне, олень! – прохрипел я. – Я же сгорю!  
Услужливые руки Влада с готовностью принялись сдирать с меня клочья паутины.  
Она больше не горела. Но я не стал сообщать об этом безголовому зомби, пока тот любезно освобождал меня от нитей. Наконец, Влад избавил меня от последних липких волокон.  
\- Спасибо, придурок, - сказал я, торопливо развязывая негнущимися пальцами узел веревки на перилах. Тут на балкон спиной ко мне вышла Тэш. Она тащила упирающуюся Ленку.  
\- Влад, опасность! – заорал я.  
Зомби медленно обернулся, схватил Наташку за горло. Она что-то зашипела, тогда Влад уда-рил ее в бок. Ленка добавила, пнув бывшую подругу в коленку. Я сражался с намертво затянутым узлом, и престал обращать на троицу внимание. За спиной пыхтела Ленка, и молча боролись лю-бовники-извращенцы. Узел не поддавался.  
Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, я схватился за петлю на шее и стянул веревку через голову. Повернулся к остальным, и увидел, что Влад снова душит Тэш, та извивается под его руками, а Ленка пялится на меня во все глаза. Я тоже, честно говоря, уставился на нее. Вот о каком наказа-нии говорил паук! Он заменил ей внешность. Не в лучшую, между прочим, сторону. Теперь Ленка оказалась счастливой обладательницей мышиной головы. Здоровой такой башки, не спорю, но все же она подружку не красила. Даже наоборот.  
\- Ромка! – раскрыв чудовищную пасть, завизжала Ленка.  
Так вот почему она так визжит! Пищит, в смысле.  
\- Не ори, дура, - я подскочил к ней, зажал рот. Развернул подругу и, прикрываясь ею, выско-чил в спортзал.  
Паук задумчиво стоял в дверях, похоже, к нам спиной, хотя точно я не мог поручиться. Сза-ди захрипела сумевшая вырваться Тэш:  
\- Я своя, идиот! Я Тэш!..  
И тут же тугодумный Влад вновь сжал ей горло. Или рот. В общем, как-то заткнул.  
Пятясь, я вернулся на балкон. Тэш изловчилась и задала мне хорошего пинка, но я и без нее понял, что ошибся дверью. Уходить надо через балконную лестницу. Туда-то я и направился.  
Ленкины костлявые лопатки ощутимо давили на обожженную грудь. Рот под моей рукой не-приятно шевелился, короткая шерсть грела ладонь. Помочь мне спуститься Ленка не догадалась. Я волочил ее на себе.  
Спотыкаясь об ступеньки, мы сбежали вниз. А чего, собственно, я с Ленкой таскаюсь? Я от-пустил подружкин рот и отшвырнул ее от себя.  
\- Ромка! – задохнулась она.  
Я взглянул наверх. Тэш и ее подельщик пришли к согласию, и теперь две мутные фигуры-тени торопливо спускались вслед за мной.  
\- Ленка, задержи дятлов! – крикнул я, и побежал за угол школы.  
\- Ромка, а я? – раздался отчаянный крик-писк.  
Чтоб не заложило уши, я прибавил скорости. Интересно, как далеко собираются гнаться за мной зомби? И – главное – сколько времени? Я ведь не марафонец.  
За спиной раздался топот бегущих ног. Я, точно желая опровергнуть собственную мысль, рванул быстрее. Ох, хоть бы за пределами школы власть паука оказалась бессильной! Впрочем, так только в фильмах бывает. А здесь даже подлый крутой чувак не явился меня спасать. При-шлось все делать самому.  
Зомби нагоняли. Мне же, напротив, становилось все труднее бежать. Пусть мне и пятнадцать лет, и спортивная подготовка неплохая, но на стороне чудиков – нечеловеческие выносливость и неутомимость. Я же всего лишь пацан, пусть даже не желающий умирать. Исход нашей гонки предопределен. Ур-роды!  
Подгоняемый злостью, я миновал аллейку с оборванными кустами боярышника, и вынесся к выходу со школьного двора. Топот за спиной и не думал униматься.  
«Вот додики», - подумал я безнадежно.  
И заторопился по крутому спуску вниз, к дому.  
Только, похоже, бегство – это никогда не выход. Я запнулся об камень, которого не видел, и, кувыркаясь, полетел с крутизны, уже не желая этого. Вывихнутая рука рванула болью и задохну-лась, когда я со всего маху врезался рожей в землю. Хорошо, на мне очков не было – а то ослеп бы на раз-два. А так отделался легким сотрясением, прикушенным до крови языком и парой выбитых передних зубов. Ах да, еще больную руку я больше не чувствую. Ну и не надо.  
Я попробовал сесть, опираясь об землю одной, дрожащей рукой. Я со всхлипами дышал, в глазах мутилось. В ушах равномерно стучало, звук усиливался, накрывая меня, точно куполом. Я еще пытался проморгаться, когда на меня налетели зомби. Тэш – или Влад, как тут поймешь? – с размаху принялась дубасить меня ногами. Я рухнул на землю, головой – к небу. И тут же с благо-словенного, едва светлеющего неба, на меня обрушился град ударов.  
Я перекатился на живот, прижимая подбородок к груди. Все тело болело, раскалывалось на кусочки, отказывалось быть. А я еще сожалел о какой-то паре зубов! Теперь у меня вся нижняя челюсть разбита. Хорошо хоть, глаза целы.  
Удары прекратились. Я еще конвульсивно сжимался, реагируя на переставшую подавать им-пульсы подачу извне, когда меня подхватили под руки и вздернули вверх. Голова закружилась, но боль отступила – все-таки после Владовой отравы меня здорово вставило. Ноги не держали, и я порадовался сквозь туман в голове, что зомбярам придется тащить меня на себе. Маленькая, а па-кость. Однако надрывались они не слишком. Вскоре Влад уронил меня на землю и поволок, держа за ногу. Я же мог с удовольствием отдолбить башкой все неровности поверхности.  
\- Тэш, - сказал я. Так как от большей части зубов уроды меня предусмотрительно избавили, имя мертвячки я произнес с долгим театральным пришептыванием. – Тэш, может, хватит, а? Вдруг я вам еще пригожусь?  
\- Стой, Влад, - скомандовала Тэш.  
Я, признаться, и не ожидал от нее такого гуманизма.  
Тормозной Влад проволок меня еще по нескольким рытвинам и холмикам, прежде чем осо-знал смысл Наташкиных слов. Конечно, непонятно, как безголовый умудряется вообще что-либо слышать.  
Влад остановился. Тэш присела надо мной на корточки. Меня разобрал смех от растерянно-сти на ее одутловатом лице.  
\- У тебя чего-то есть? – спросила она. – Так колись! Пока начальник нас не хватился.  
\- Ага, - смех продолжал колотить меня, хотя я видел, как Тэш хмурится. – Тэш, а давай я тебя поцелую?!  
\- Давай, - легко согласилась она, наклоняясь ко мне.  
Я обхватил ее за шею, пальцы закоченели от твердости ее кожи. Точно статую обнял!  
Влад переминался с ноги на ногу, не понимая, что происходит. Я притянул лицо Тэш к себе, и прижался к ее холодным, зловонным губам. Мне снова стало смешно, густое облако заполнило голову, сделав ее пустой и невесомой. Я зажмурился, чтобы не рассмеяться Тэш в лицо, в нерабо-тающие легкие, откуда доносился в мой рот отвратительный запах.  
\- Тэш, солнце, зачем тебе Влад? – сказал я, отрываясь от жестких губ и улыбаясь. – Я лучше. У меня и голова есть.  
\- А как же Ленуха? – удивилась Тэш, усаживаясь на меня верхом.  
\- Она – мышь, - с беззаботным смешком отвечал я. – Не то, что ты.  
Влад наклонился и тронул Тэш за плечо.  
\- Отвали, урод, - небрежно сбросила она его вялую руку. – Страшный, как Хиросима.  
\- А я? – поинтересовался я, продолжая сиять улыбкой от уха до уха.  
\- Ты – ничего, - Тэш снова наклонилась ко мне.  
Изо рта ее вывалился сизый язык, она повела головой, и холодный кусок мертвой плоти маз-нул меня по лицу. Нос неохотно дал понять, что его сломали. Тэш непринужденно слизывала с моего лица кровь. Она кайфовала. Я тоже. Дурь бурлила в жилах.  
Тэш потянулась ко мне губами, пощекотала мертвой гусеницей языка. Затем, широко рас-крывая рот, завыла, длинно и протяжно. Ее пальцы сжались на моих плечах, причиняя боль даже сквозь наркотический дурман. Рядом, словно танцуя, топтался Влад.  
\- Тэш! – зашептал я, пытаясь вырваться. – Тэш, если тебе не нравится, я не буду!..  
Однако зомби меня не слышала. Она извивалась, лишая меня возможности шевельнутся или вздохнуть, жесткими коленками тыкалась в ребра. Я захохотал, одновременно чувствуя, как глаза увлажняются от слез боли. Все было так легко и так мучительно! Как замерзать по пьяни зимой.  
Тэш вслепую ударила меня по лицу. Нос исполнил по нарастающей гамму боли. Обломан-ные холодные ногти Тэш царапнули глазам. Я зажмурился. Глаза наполнились слезами. Если бы у них был рот, они бы застонали. Рядом раздался глухой тяжелый удар. Тэш продолжала кривлять-ся, оседлав меня. Глаза спорили с носом в умении страдать.  
Стало тихо.  
Я вздохнул. Ничего не давило сверху на легкие, не мешало им свободно дышать.  
Я пошевелил рукой. Вывих сообщил мне, что он в порядке. Никуда не делся.  
Я открыл глаза. Ничего не видно. И веки сумасшедше моргают. Потому что чертовски боль-но.  
Я поднял вторую руку и коснулся лица. Нос сказал, что он занят исследованием своих воз-можностей в области болевых ощущений. Попросил не беспокоить.  
Тогда я снова открыл глаза.  
Уже лучше. Видеть могу, оба глаза на месте. Только вот ни хрена я не вижу! Потому что наполовину слепой.  
\- Твою мать! – сказал я громко и рывком сел.  
Додов нигде не было видно. Неясно, куда они делись.  
Далеко от меня, над горизонтом вставало солнце. Я секунду внимательно глядел на него, за-тем заморгал. Слезы душили глаза.  
\- Ромыч! – раздался удивленный вскрик неподалеку.  
Я открыл глаза, потому что звук исходил со стороны школы. Кого еще несет?  
\- Ромыч! Ты… нормальный? – голос-то до боли знакомый.  
Я напряг зрение, едва не ослепнув от новой партии слез. Две размытые фигуры спешили ко мне.  
\- Ты кто? – спросил я, пытаясь подняться.  
Нет, тело категорически отказывалось исполнять приказы мозга. Все равно никакой награды за это. Только пинки.  
\- Илья, - верно, я мог бы и сам догадаться. Но что-то соображать стал туго. – Ты цел?  
Приятель присел рядом со мной. То же сделала и Мила, не отпуская ладони Ильи. Я услы-шал, как она беззвучно охнула.  
\- Ребята, как вам удалось… - все равно я ничего не видел, а думать связно было больно. Больше всего мне сейчас хотелось принять обезболивающее и заснуть. Или просто заснуть.  
\- Солнце взошло, Ромыч, - пояснил Илья. – И засранцы исчезли. Кто это тебя так отделал?  
\- Да дятлы одни, - пробормотал я.  
\- Дятлы? Ну, ну. Вставай, я помогу. Погнали до дому. Мила, держи его.  
Вдвоем они осторожно подняли меня на ноги. Милка обняла за талию, Илья – подставил плечо. Я облегченно повис на них, не в силах даже глубоко вздохнуть.  
\- Это все неправильно, - сказал я.  
\- Что? – не понял Илья.  
\- Такой простой выход, - неловкий язык ворочался с трудом, я хотел еще что-то добавить, но передумал.  
\- Выходы разные бывают, - раздумчиво произнес Илья. – Все кончилось для тебя, потому что ты стал другим, Ромыч. Ты теперь паук.  
\- Что?! – я как-то разом позабыл, что избит и ни черта не вижу. – Что ты сказал?!  
\- Что слышал. Иначе как бы мне с Милкой удалось выбраться из школы? Руководство сме-нилось. Теперь ты – паук. А мы – твои верные работники.  
Все это было уже слишком. Я закрыл глаза и, не сопротивляясь, рухнул в обморок. Пораз-мыслить.

Я очнулся. Я сидел на стуле, расслабившись и вытянув ноги, и ничего у меня не болело. Только оказалось, когда я попытался сесть удобнее, что затекли ноги. Но больше – ничего.  
Я потрогал нос. На месте, а вот очков нет.  
Я заморгал, озираясь.  
\- Ромыч, - Илья бесшумно возник из неоткуда.  
\- Илья, - сказал я. Голос сорвался, я закашлялся. – Где все?  
\- Здесь, - отозвались голоса. – Ромка, ты в норме? – скользнула к плечу Ленка.  
Я сощурился на нее, с ужасом ожидая увидеть мышиную морду. На меня смотрело лицо как лицо. Обычное человеческое. Ленкино.  
\- Ни хрена тебя вставило! - влез громогласный Влад.  
Илья отпихнул его в сторону.  
\- Ты как? – спросил он.  
\- Ниче, - прошептал я. – Ленка, а где мои очки?  
\- А, они у меня, - спохватилась подружка. – Тебе надо? Держи.  
Теперь я, наконец, смог видеть.  
Приятели окружали меня тесным кружком. Влад с интересом пялился, девчонки смотрели участливо, Илья – с пониманием. В тусклом сером свете наступающего утра их лица казались вы-цветшими и осунувшимися.  
\- Это я так заторчал, что ли? – поинтересовался я у притихших ребят.  
Влад хмыкнул, а Илья кивнул.  
\- Наверное. Начал вдруг нести какую-то тарабарщину, принялся отбиваться от Влада. А потом свалился на пол и стал кататься. Тогда я с тебя очки-то и снял.  
\- Спасибо, - с чувством сказал я. – Значит, все это мне приснилось. Отлично! Ребята, спаси-бо.  
\- Что-то ты, Ромочка, совсем умом повредился, - ехидно заметила Тэш, игриво на меня по-глядывая. – Вроде не маленький, чтоб так от травы торчать.  
\- Молчи, Тэш, - прикрикнул на нее Илья. – Чем дольше дурь куришь, тем глюки реальнее. Так что Ромыч не фраер.  
\- Да хватит вам, - скривился я. Обнял Ленку за плечи, она просияла. Прошептала, низко склоняясь к моему уху:  
\- Прощаешь?  
\- За что? – удивился я.  
\- За так, - она лукаво зажмурилась.  
\- Прощаю, - я поцеловал ее в сморщенный носик. Вздрогнул, ожидая губами наткнуться на шершавую кожицу мыши. Наткнулся на сладкие Ленкины губы. Хмыкнул, оторвавшись от них:  
\- За так.  
Воспоминания о минувшей ночи - всего лишь глюк, какая радость! – медленно уплывали из памяти.  
\- Погнали домой, ребята, - сказал я, вставая.  
Ленка помогла мне и обвила за талию. Я сквозь джинсы ощутил волнующее тепло ее бедра.  
\- А то скоро школа откроется, нас еще засекут…  
\- Вам хорошо, – вздохнув, проговорил Илья. Девчонки завистливо поглядывали на Ленку. – А у нас еще столько дел!  
\- Почему? – удивился я. Неужто на уроки пойдут? Во маньяки!  
\- Как – почему? – не понял Илья. – Ты же сам велел привести школу в порядок.  
\- Я? – не поверил я. – Да забей. Но если хотите, тогда давайте вместе.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Илья. Влад и девчонки согласно кивнули. – Это теперь не твои забо-ты. А мы должны оправдать твое доверие, паук.  
Я снова ошарашено уставился на них. Илья продолжал натянуто – как я теперь видел – улы-баться, остальные прятали глаза.  
Вскрикнула Ленка. Я обернулся к ней, расслабляя сжавшиеся у нее на талии пальцы. На меня преданно уставилась вытянутая мышиная морда с моргающими красными глазками.  
\- Ленка, круто выглядишь, - сказал я машинально, - как последняя мышь.  
Она отшатнулась от меня, когда я вонзил жвала ей в живот. Брызнула горячая кровь, мышь запищала, корчась в агонии. Остальные рабы молча наблюдали, как я неторопливо выпрыскиваю сок в безжизненное тело жертвы.  
\- Чего уставились? – сказал я, закончив. – Валите работать.  
И потащил скукоживающееся тельце в логово. Доводить до кондиции.  
Май 2002г.


End file.
